gatosguerrerosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bluestar's Prophecy/General
Bluestar's Prophecy '(Trad. literal: La profecía de Estrella Azul) '''es el segundo libro de la serie especial ''Super Editions (Super ediciones). Dedicatoria Gracias en especial a Kate Cary. Special thanks to Kate Cary. Contraportada :Cuatro clanes de gatos salvajes se han dividido el bosque por generaciones, prosperando en sus territorios, pero las tensiones se están intensificando y el Clan del Trueno debe hacerse valer o arriesgarse a caer presa de sus vecinos sedientos de poder. :Un cachorro nace en estos tiempos de incertidumbre. Una profecía señala que Bluekit será tan fuerte como el fuego, destinado a iluminar los rangos de su clan. Pero esta profecía trae el presagio de su destrucción por aquel enemigo que ella no puede evitar. :Mientras Bluekit se gana el poder y obtiene el nombre de líder, Estrella Azul, ella lucha por proteger a su clan. Sin embargo, las sombras del pasado amenazan con reaparecer, secretos que pueden destruir la vida del Clan del Trueno... y la de Estrella Azul. Four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest for generations, thriving in their territories. But tensions are running high, and ThunderClan must assert its strength or risk falling prey to its power-hungry neighbors. Into this time of uncertainty, a kit is born. A prophecy foretells that Bluekit will be as strong as fire, destined to blaze through the ranks of her Clan. But with this prophecy comes the foreshadowing of her destruction by the one enemy she cannot outrun. As Bluekit gains power and eventually earns her leader name, Bluestar, she fights to protect her Clan. But secrets from the past threaten to surface - secrets that may destroy ThunderClan... and Bluestar. Curiosidades * Debido al tamaño del libro, la traducción al ruso se publicó en dos volúmenes. * Incluso a pesar de que las crías de gato no abren sus ojos hasta de seis a diez días de nacidos, se menciona que Patchkit y Leopardkit abrieron sus ojos casi al momento de nacer, y Bluekit y Snowkit abrieron los suyos después de un día. Due to the book's size, the Russian translation was released in two volumes. Even though kittens' eyes do not open until seven to ten days after birth, Patchkit and Leopardkit are mentioned to have opened theirs almost the moment they were born, and Bluekit and Snowkit opened their eyes at a day old Historial de publicaciones *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' (EN), HarperCollins (tapa dura), 28 de julio de 2019 *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 28 de julio de 2019Información de HarperCollins.com *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' (EN), HarperCollins (rústico), 1 de junio de 2010Información de HarperCollins.com *''藍星的預言'' (CN), Morning Star (encuadernación desconocida), 31 de julio de 2010, traducido por Gao Mei''Información de morningstar.com.tw *Пророчество Синей Звезды'', volume 1, Начало (RU), OLMA Media Group (tapa dura), 2010, traducido por Veronica Maximova''Información de ru.warriors.wikia.com *Пророчество Синей Звезды'', volumen 2, Выбор (RU), OLMA Media Group (tapa dura), 2010, traducido por Veronica Maximova''Information from ru.warriors.wikia.com *''Blausterns Prophezeiung (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (tapa dura), 2013, traducido por Klaus Weimann Información de beltz.de *''Sinitähden tarina'' (FI), Art House (tapa dura) 12 de diciembre 2014, traducido por Nana Sironen Information from Risingshadow.fi *''蓝星的预言'' (ZH), Future Press (rústico), 1 de febrero 2017Revelado en amazon.cn *''Blauwsters voorspelling'' (NL), Baeckens Books (tapa dura), 16 de octubre de 2017, traducido por Pauline Akkerhuis''Revelado en hebban.nl *''Bluestar's Prophecy (EN), HarperCollins (rústico; reimpresión), 2 de julio de 2019Información de Amazon.com Referencias y citaciones fr:La prophétie d'Étoile Bleuefi:Sinitähden tarinaru:Пророчество Синей Звездыpl:Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdyde:Blausterns Prophezeiungnl:Blauwsters voorspellingzh:蓝星的预言 Categoría:Super Ediciones Categoría:Libros